Never Have I what!
by straight-as-a-curly-fry
Summary: Written for kink meme - DarylxGlenn - The group play Never Have I Ever, when some surprising things are revealed. (crap summary whatever. I'm tired.) M because I"m completely paranoid. No actual sex, just dicriptive makeouts, and implied that things are going to happen, and have happened. SO yeah. But yes. Never have I ever. Drunk!Glenn drunk!Daryl drunk!everybody


Never Have I Ever

Part 1/?

The Atlanta group sat around their camp fire at Herschel's farm, with the girls giggling about something on one side, and the boys passing around a bottle of whisky Glenn had scavenged on his last supply run. Soon enough the girls wanted action to, and the bottle was quickly running out.

"Hey," Andrea slurred, "If we don't ration this, we're gonna be down to the bottom soon."

"I know!" Glenn aid cheerfully (because of course the kid would be a happy drunk), "We could play a game with it! Like a drinking game!"

Daryl groaned, and Shane rolled his eye, but over-all they decided it was a good idea. Now they just had to choose a game to play.

"I vote Never Have I Ever," said Lori, "Anyone who hasn't done something has to take a sip."

The group nodded in consent, and Lori decided to go first, because it had been her idea in the first place.

"Never have I ever… skipped class." She said, looking everybody in the eye. Daryl rolled his eyes, and Shane and Rick both smirked. Everybody else just looked down sheepishly, except for Glenn who blushed and held his hand out for the bottle.

"Shut-up." He mumbled when Daryl scoffed at him.

Glenn went next, "Never have I ever failed a class." He said smirking at Daryl, expecting him to drink. He was shocked then, when Daryl didn't drink. Shane however did, along with Lori, and Dale.

"I failed grade six Math." Lori grudgingly admitted, and Shane announced that he'd failed History in grade eleven. Dale rolled his eyes, and informed them that he'd failed science in grade seven, and math in grade eleven.

Everybody looked a Daryl, who rolled his eye, "I ain't just some hick. I was the first Dixon to go to colledge, got a degree 'n everything." The group looked shocked.

"What was your degree in?" Andrea asked curiously.

"I have a Masters in North American history." He grumbled, and Glenn almost fell off his log in shock.

Daryl scowled at them all, and nobody asked any more questions. "Never have I ever kissed a girl," he said. Then smirked when Lori, Carol, and Glenn all took a sip. Everybody looked at Glenn and Andrea in shock.

"I'm… not interested in girls." Glenn mumbled, blushing.

"I am." Andrea smirked, and Daryl high-fived her.

Glenn went next, "Never have I ever kissed a boy." He said smirking at Daryl, but he nearly fell off his log again when Daryl didn't drink. In fact, the only ones who did drink where Rick, Dale, and T-dog. Everybody looked at Daryl in shock. Daryl rolled his eyes, "What," he scowled, "Shane's allowed to screw anybody he wants, but I ain't allowed to be gay?"

"I thought you kissed a girl though?" Glenn asked.

"I experimented." He growled, "Wanted to be sure I didn't like girls 'fore I went and started screwing around with men. Merle damn near shot me when he found out, and my old-man tried to."

The group looked at him in horror, "Why the fuck would you tell them?" Glenn asked.

"I didn't." Daryl mumbled, "Merle walked in on me with some Nigga guy. Didn't think they'd be home so soon, and they heard us."

T-dog spit out the sip of whisky he'd just taken, and laughed loudly, "Sorry," he wheezed, "But your homophobic, racist Dad and brother, walked in on you fucking a black guy?"

Daryl mumbled something under his breath, and Glenn (who had moved beside him) burst out laughing. This time he did fall off the log.

"What?" Dale slurred, "what's so funny."

"He said," Glenn laughed, "That his Dad and brother walked in on him _being fucked _ by a black guy."

T-dog blinked for a second, then burst out laughing to.

"Aw men," he chuckled, "That must'a sucked."

Daryl blushed, and –in a completely uncharacteristic move, hid his head in his hands."

"It ain't funny," he insisted, "Merle couldn't look me in the eye for a weak, and he had to kick my Dad outta the house so he wouldn't be thrown in jail again!"

Eventually the group calmed down, but Glenn was still staring at Daryl.

"What do you want Chink," he growled at Glenn, and Glenn's eyes widened. Daryl glared at him for a few seconds more, but he was in for a shock when Glenn all but hurled himself onto Daryl's lap. Before Daryl could say anything Glenn's lips were on his, and his hands where in the hunter's hair.

Daryl froze at first, but then he relaxed into the kiss. Their lips pushed together sloppily, and Daryl could taste the whisky on Glenn. Glenn bit his lip softly, and he whimpered, allowing Glenn to push his tongue into Daryl's mouth. Daryl sucked on it gently, and Glenn moaned. He fisted his hands in Daryl's shirt and pulled him closer, before grabbing his hair again, and pulling Daryl's head back, allowing him access to the hunter's neck. Daryl whimpered and Glenn was worried that he might have been a bit rough, but he felt Daryl's cock twitch quite obviously from where he was straddling Daryl, and he knew the hair pulling was appreciated.

He sucked down Daryl's neck, and was about to slip his hand up Daryl's shirt but a cat-call stopped him. And he pulled away abruptly. Andrea whistled at them, and Rick smirked while the rest of the boys where leering at them, and the girls where practically drooling.

"Well," said Carol. "That was entertaining."

Daryl blushed but Glenn just rolled his eyes, and pulled Daryl to his teeth. As he dragged Daryl back to his tent, he heard Rick yell after them.

"Try to keep it down, we haven't given Carl that version of the talk yet."


End file.
